


Vault

by mylilbirbs



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dragon Angus McDonald, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Light Angst, M/M, POV Alternating, Silver Dragon Angus McDonald, title might change if I think of a better one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylilbirbs/pseuds/mylilbirbs
Summary: Angus didn't plan to stick around this long, but it was too late now and he didn't want to leave. But how does he bring up that fact that he's actually not human but a dragon, to the people he's known for months? Telling people the truth about himself always led to bad things for Angus, so he guessed he'd have to keep it a secret. He didn't think it'd be this hard
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Everyone, Angus McDonald & Taako, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

It was becoming harder and harder for Angus to hide it. When he first joined the bureau Angus was left alone by most of the members. Except for Taako, Merle and Mangus of course, but they were usually away reclaiming relics or training. The other members weren’t sure how to interact with a child, so they didn’t bother him often. That let him have plenty of alone time, time to be in his other form without revealing his secret. 

But now. Now he barely got any time to himself. Which was great! But also terrible.. He loved spending time with the other members of the bureau, and now whenever he wasn’t busy Taako would usually be around him, either teaching him magic or just goofing off. Angus loved it. But of course less alone time ment less time spent in his dragon form which made it get more and more difficult to keep it all a secret. 

Especially right now. 

\-----

He showed up too early. Angus shuffled his feet waiting for Taako to show up for their magic lessons. He was really excited for today, he had practiced magic missile for hours before in preparation. 

A strange feeling pulled him from his thoughts. 

Silver scales began forming on his fingertips. His eyes widened in shock as he desperately tried to push them down. 

“Hey!” Taako yelled from a distance, cutting through his panic momentarily before making him even more panicked. 

He shoved his hand into his pocket and pushed the scales down as fast as he could. It was too close, Taako could o- wait, Taako was still there! 

The thought snapped him back into reality where Taako had his hands on his shoulders. 

“Ango!- Oh thank Istus.” He sighed in relief “You looked real scared there, then ya kinda spaced out a little, pumpkin” 

“Sorry about that sir!” He replied quickly “Can we start the lesson now?” 

Taako frowned, “Only if you’re alright.” 

“I’m fine!” Angus assured and Taako raised an eyebrow. 

“If you say so anges.”He shrugged, looking away. Taako sighed and pulled out the umbra staff, “Now. Have you been practicing that spell I showed you?” 

\-----

The lesson continued as normal, after a few tries Angus was able to pull off a relatively weak magic missile. Taako assured him after some practice he’d ‘be able to kick some ass.’ But since it didn’t take him that long to get magic missile, Taako wanted him to try something else.

“I don’t know sir..” 

“You just did a spell, this is just a little cantrip.” Taako raised the umbra staff and cast a perfect fire bolt. 

“See? Easy. Now you try pumpkin.”Taako smiled. 

“Um okay.” Angus held out his wand, imitating Taako’s movements as accurately as possible. 

He took a deep breath and prepared to cast the spell, as his wand glowed Angus noticed something silver in the corner of his eye. A tiny scale on his arm, he tried to ignore it as he cast the spell. But he noticed another scale, right on his wrist. Angus was shaking at this point. The scales wouldn’t disappear. He tried as hard as could to push the scales away, even if it was just for a few minutes. Focusing all of his attention on it, the scales finally disappeared. 

But Angus was in the middle of casting a spell.

The fire bolt shot from his wand in a violent flurry right in Taako’s direction. Taako shrieked and ducked and the fire shot into the wall behind him. Angus screamed as he dropped the wand on the ground. His hands came to his face in shock. Taako got to his feet immediately and cast prestidigitation, quickly snuffing out the small fire. 

“O-Okay so maybe you need a little more practice on that one.” Taako laughed nervously

Angus couldn’t respond. He stared at that ground, he was so selfish, he even put Taako in danger. He could of got hurt or- 

“It’s fine pumpkin, no big deal.See?” Taako gestured to the wall that had been on fire just moments ago, which now had a small burn mark but otherwise no damage. 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t-” Angus started but Taako shook his head.

“Nah. It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Taako said and then ruffled his hair, “Just um make sure you practice that one a little more. Okay?” 

Angus nodded and Taako smiled at him. 

“Good. Good. Now go get some rest Anges, I don’t want you feeling like shit tomorrow.” 

“Goodnight sir.” 

“Night,” Taako responded and began walking in the other direction. 

Angus sprinted to his room. After making sure he locked the door, he let out a sigh of relief and transformed. He couldn’t let anything like that happen again, he thought as he stretched his wings. He could’ve hurt Taako, he could’ve burned the base down. Alone in his room Angus made a decision. If he ever again had to decide between revealing his secret or putting someone in danger, he’d reveal his secret in a heartbeat.  
\-----------

Taako really fucked up. He saw that his kid was acting weird and instead of talking to him he just sent him to bed. He was shit at these kinds of things, talking about feelings was something he didn’t do very often. Everyone’s been acting really weird, ever since they got back from getting the chalice Mangus has been really sketchy and now Angus too! He sighed, holding his hand to his head as he walked to the restaurant. 

Yeah, he ditched Angus, for a date. That’s how bad he fucked up. 

He walked into the restaurant where he saw Kravitz already waiting. He put on a smile, hoping that he wouldn’t notice how upset really felt. But of course the moment Taako sat down across from him, Kravitz frowned. 

“Taako,love what’s wrong?” He asked almost immediately, grabbing his hand. 

“It’s nothing Krav. Don’t worry.” He smiled 

Kravitz somehow looked even more concerned, “If something is bothering you, you can tell me. Did I do anything to upset-” 

He didn’t let Kravitz finish that sentence,“No!” Taako groaned as the whole restaurant stared at them, “No you didn’t do anything.” 

“Well, then what’s wrong?” 

Taako sighed, “Angus is acting really weird.” 

“Angus? Oh the boy you give magic lessons to, right?” 

“Yeah him. He messed up a really easy cantrip today. He was acting kinda freaked out before that though.”

“Did you talk to him?”

“Kinda? I don’t know..” 

Kraviz looked at him quizzically, “You don’t know?” 

“I did ask him what was up before the lesson, he was acting weird then too. And after he messed up the cantrip I just told him to go to bed.” He explained 

“What was he doing that was weird?” Kravitz asked 

“Acting really nervous and then messing up a cantrip. That’s not normal for him.” 

“Well love, I think you should talk to him. Maybe I could too?” Kravitz asked

“You want to talk to him?” 

Kravitz shrugged, “You’ve told me a lot about him, I’d like to meet him. And if you want me to, I can talk to him, maybe it’ll help.” 

“Maybe..You can definitely meet him, you guys would get along great, you’re both huge nerds.”

Kravitz smiled “ I’m looking forward to it.” 

“Me too. And you’re right Krav, I’ll talk to him when I get back.” 

“Good, and I’m sure it won’t be anything too big, children can make a big deal out of small things.” Kravitz assured

“I hope you’re right."


	2. Chapter 2

Angus realizes something, after a few moments of being alone in his room he realizes that his wings are sore. It makes sense, he hasn’t flown in ages. He thinks for a moment, it’s very late at night he doesn’t think anyone will be out, he figures that if he flies low to the ground and only hallways and not open space no one will see him. He just needs to be very careful. 

He nudges his door open which was much more difficult without switching to his human form. He peers around the corner of the hallway to make sure no one was there, when he knew the hall was empty he stretched his wings one last time and then took flight. 

He soared into the air but quickly lowered himself to be only a few feet above the ground. Angus felt relieved after only a few moments it had been so long since he had flown. 

Angus flew slowly around the halls staying away from open areas. As much as he wanted to fly around the courtyards he knew that someone would see and that was a risk he’s not willing to take. 

He hated keeping it a secret, he hated lying and hiding from the people he cared about. But how would he tell them now? The time he spent with the bureau seemed to fly by and before he knew it Angus had been there for months. They all would hate him, he lied to everyone. He knew that’d he’d have to tell eventually but Angus dreaded that day and would rather tell them on his terms than someone finding out accidentally. 

What would happen if he did tell? Would he be kicked out of the bureau? How would Taako re- 

“Hey!” Magnus’ voice cut through his thoughts “Who’s there?

He must have been too loud, Angus immediately shifted back to his human form. He walked around the corner of the hallway with his hands up. 

“Oh it’s just you..” Magnus sighed with relief and lowered railsplitter, he had been sitting on a bench in the hallway before Angus startled him.Angus saw that he was holding a piece of paper that he quickly shoved into his pocket when Angus approached.

“What’re you doing up so late?” Magnus wondered 

“I could ask you the same sir.” 

“You little shit” Magnus laughed and ruffled his hair “You’re like seven right? You shouldn’t be up this late.” 

“I’m not seven sir,.I’m uh-I’m ni-ten!” Angus stumbled 

“Right..” Magnus narrowed his eyes, “This is why you need to go to bed, you forgot your own age for a minute there!” 

“I will,have a good night.” 

“You too.” Magnus said as Angus went to leave, “Oh by the way I think Taako was looking for you.” 

Angus nodded “Thank you sir, I”m uh gonna go look for him” 

“Got it” Magnus said with a thumbs up

With that Angus ran towards his room. 

\------------

After his date Taako headed straight for Angus’ room. He didn’t know what would be more worrying, Angus still being awake or Angus being asleep and Taako would have to wait to talk to him till tomorrow. But somehow the truth was even worse. 

“Hey Anges?” Taako knocked on Angus’ door, there was no response. The door was already ajar, which made Taako frown, Angus never left his door open when he went to bed. He pulled the door open a little more and looked inside. 

It was empty, Angus was nowhere to be found. He frowned, “Angus? Ya in here pumpkin?” He asked as he entered the room. Once again he got no response, a quick look around the room confirmed it was empty. He sighed, “Well fuck.” 

\-----

Taako walked around the hallways checking every nook and cranny that Angus could possibly fit into. After walking for a little while he ran into Magnus sitting on a bench in one of the hallways. 

“Hey Mags, have you seen Angus at all?” 

Magnus didn’t look up from the paper he was reading, “Nope. Why would the kid be up now anyway?” 

“Hell if I know, I’m gonna keep looking. Thanks for nothing.” Taako rolled his eyes and went to leave

“No problem.” 

\-----

Taako continued to search the hallways, his worry getting worse and worse when he couldn’t find Angus anywhere. Kravitz had told him not to be worried, that whatever was going on was not as big of a deal as what he was worrying about. But it was hard to think positively when his kid was missing. What happened? How had Taako fucked up to make Angus want to hide from him? What if Angus had left? Ran back to surface-

No. Stop that. He couldn’t think like that, it wouldn’t help anything. He turned around and decided to look more around Angus’ room, he probably just missed the kid. It was fine, everything would be fine. 

As he passed the room again Taako heard footsteps rapidly approaching. He turned around and sighed in relief when he saw Angus running towards him. 

“Ango!” Angus ran towards him and Taako lifted him into a hug. 

“Sir, I’m so- I so sorry I-” Angus sniffled, burrowing his face into Taako shoulder 

“Hey, “ He lifted Angus forward and wiped the tears off his face “It’s okay pumpkin, just give me a little warning before you go on a late night walk ok? Maybe leave a note or something” 

“I’m sorry about that too. But there’s something else..” 

“What’s up? You don’t _have_ to tell me anything. If it’s something you don’t want me to know I won’t mind Anges.” 

\-----------

“No” Angus shook his head “I need to tell you this. I can’t keep lying.” 

Taako frowned “Okay..”

Angus took a deep breath. He was actually doing this “I’ve been lying to you, well everyone actually..” 

Taako looked at him without saying anything. 

“I need to tell the truth, I’m sorry for keeping it a secret.” Angus continued, “The truth is- I’m actually- I’m not..” Angus sighed “Maybe I could just show you.” 

  
  


Angus took one last look at Taako, Angus didn’t know if he’d hate him or not after this. 

Then, he transformed. 

  
...

“Hey Ango what the fuck man?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, I'm really looking forward to the next one. I wrote this fic for the scenes in that one. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little longer than others , i hope you don't mind. I really wanted to make this last chapter the best it can be I hope you like it!

Taako had thought he knew a few things. Not everything, of course but there were some things that Taako knew that he’d confirm to be true without a second thought, like as an example the species of his kid. Oh wait, apparently he was wrong about that.

He honestly had no idea how he didn’t drop Angus after he turned into a fucking dragon. A dragon? Out of all the secrets he’d think the kid would have that had never crossed his mind. 

Angus was staring at him, waiting for some other reaction besides Taako’s confused mumbling. Taako sighed and sat down on the ground, they’d be here for a while and he might as well be a little more comfortable. 

Angus stared at his feet “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you, I- Know I should-” 

“Hey none of that shit” Taako interrupted “look at me.” Angus reluctantly made eye contact. 

“I’m not mad at you. Let’s just make sure that’s clear. I’m not angry or disappointed or anything. I’m just really fucking confused right now. This is a lot to process, and that’s not your fault pumpkin.” 

He pulled Angus into a hug, “You can tell me anything Ango and I wouldn’t bail on you, you’re stuck with me. You should know that by now.” He smiled, 

Angus laughed, “Thank you sir,” but then he frowned and looked at the ground again, “I wa-was really scared about all this, I just was so worried tha- that you’d hate me if I told you.” 

“I could never hate you. I'm a little surprised but” He sighed, “I love ya kid and no secret can change that.” 

Angus looked at him with a teary eyed smile “I love you too Taako”

Taako smiled “Hey you didn’t call me sir that time” 

Angus laughed “Oh sorry sir!” 

Taako rolled his eyes fondly, “Even though you’re a lizard, you’re still a brat.” he teased

“I’m not a lizard!” 

“Sure..” Taako said with faux suspicion and booped him on the snout. Angus pouted as he stood up and offered his hand.

“Come on pumpkin, you need to get some sleep” 

They both walked towards their room, for some reason Angus didn’t change back.Maybe he was just tired and wanted to be carried.

“Taako?” 

“Yeah Anges?” 

“Can I tell everyone tomorrow?” 

Taako shrugged, “You can do whatever you want pumpkin. Don’t have to ask me.” 

“Well, um could you come with me?” 

“Of course.” Taako placed Angus down on his bed, “I’ll be there for you bud, just get some rest now, don’t worry about tomorrow” 

“I will, Good night Taako. Make sure you get some sleep too ” 

“Yeah yeah I will, night Ango.” He responded, turning off the light and leaving the room. 

Taako went back to his own room, he hoped he’d be able to get some rest. He’d need to be awake for tomorrow. He didn’t expect anyone to react too badly. He knew that no one would hate the kid for being a dragon. No no, nothing like that but he was still worried, worried that they would upset him, he knows perfectly well that sometimes goofs can go little far and how for some reason Merle still was kind of mean to him. He saw how afraid Angus was to tell him, he didn’t want him to have to feel like that again. 

But he couldn’t control how they reacted, unless he told them before Angus did. He quickly shook that thought away. He could never break Angus’ trust like that.This was something that Angus would have to do on his own, all that Taako could do to help was just to be there for him. 

\-----------

Angus waited anxiously for Taako, he had woken up a few hours ago but Taako was still asleep. He didn’t want to wake him so Angus waited awkwardly in the hallway, getting confused looks from those who walked by. 

Taako exited his room with a dramatic yawn and walked up to him rubbing his eyes.

“Ango? What cha doing up so early bud?” 

“It’s two in afternoon sir” 

“Huh.”, Taako frowned “You wanna tell them now?”

Angus nodded, “I’d rather get it over with.” 

“Yeah I got ya.Magnus and Merle are up right?” 

“Yes I think they’re both in the cafeteria.” 

“Alright, we’ll do them and then the director. That good with you?” Taako asked as they started walking towards the cafeteria. 

Angus simply nodded in response. He never thought he’d be telling anyone his secret let alone everyone he knew. But he couldn’t keep hiding, no matter how scary it was. He had Taako by his side but if the director reacted badly he could be kicked out of the bureau. Even if she didn’t, if she let him stay, what if _everyone else_ hated him? How would he-

“You ok pumpkin?” He felt Taako nudge is shoulder

Angus looked up and saw that they were already in front of the cafeteria. 

“I’m fine, I can do this.” Angus didn’t know who he was really reassuring. 

\-----

They walked up to Magnus and Merle, Magnus smiled and to no one’s surprise Merle rolled his eyes.

“Do you really have to take the kid everywhere?” 

“Yes I do actually” Taako responded, “and the kid has to tell you both something. Go ahead Anges” Taako pat him on the back. 

“Uh I well” Angus took a quick look around to make sure they were the only ones in the room, “The thing is...I’m not really a human.” He looked away from them immediately after saying it,he wasn’t prepared for what they would say. But to his confusion they both burst out laughing. 

“Taako, seriously don’t get the poor kid involved in your goofs” Merle laughed as Magnus nodded

“No offence Ango but you’re not a great actor” Magnus added

“It’s not a goof, I’m serious about this.” Angus crossed his arms, but that only seemed to make them laugh more. 

He turned to Taako and-

“Taako! Why are you laughing?”

Taako smiled, “Sorry pumpkin,” He ruffled his hair, “You really looked like you were joking there. You gotta show them, they’re not not gonna believe you otherwise.” 

Angus frowned “I didn’t want to have to do this sirs,” Angus started, getting their attention

“Is he gonna kill us?” Magnus ‘whispered’ to Merle

Angus ignored him, “But I guess I have to show you to make you believe me.” 

Angus transformed. 

He looked up at Magnus and Merle. No one said anything for a moment. Angus had said enough, he waited for some sort of reaction. Angus had tried to prepare for any kind of response but whatever he had expected it wasn’t this. 

Magnus scooped him up in his arms squealing, “Merle! Taako!” He held Angus up to them like a puppy, “He’s so cute!” 

Taako laughed as Merle crossed his arms “Not really..” 

“Oh come on Merle..” 

“Honestly I knew the whole time” Merle lied “I’m not surprised” 

“Sir, we all know that’s bullshit.” 

Merle grumbled as they all laughed. 

“We should go tell the director now Anges,” Taako said suddenly

“Aww..” Magnus pouted “but we’re having such a good time.” 

“We don’t have to do it right now Ango” Taako clarified “I just know you wanted to get it over with” 

“You’re right.” Angus agreed and much to Magnus’ dismay he jumped out of his arms. 

“Let’s go.”

\------------

Besides Taako he was most nervous about how the director would react. Despite having plenty of secrets herself, Angus knew she wouldn’t be happy about him keeping something this big from her. 

Angus had shifted back to his human form, he was getting tired of shifting back and forth but he knew it would be the easiest way to show the director. 

As Taako opened the door to her office Angus could see the confused frown on the director’s face. 

“Taako, Angus Can I help you two?” 

“The kid wants to tell you something,” Taako explained and turned to him, “You good in here pumpkin?” Angus nodded and Taako gave him a reassuring smile before leaving the room.

Angus looked to the director,“I’m sorry for keeping a secret for so long ma’m. Mangus and Merle didn’t believe me when I told them so I think it’s better if I just showed you” 

She looked concerned but nodded for him to go ahead. 

Angus shifted and looked up at her. The shocked silence that followed felt like it had lasted hours.

She stared wide eyed down at him, covering her mouth with her hands. 

He was done for, what was he thinking? She was going to kick him out of the bureau. That’s what he deserves for lying to everyone, he-

“Angus?” His eyes shot up to the director

“Are you alright?” 

Angus flinched “I’m sorry ma'am I know I should’ve told you..” 

She frowned, “You can be honest with me Angus. I trust you, I want you to be able trust me.I if ever made you feel like you can’t, then I am so sorry” 

“No! No you didn’t do anything.” Angus cut in, “It’s just...i’ve always been afraid to tell other people. So I kept it a secret from everyone. I’m sorry for that.”

She sighed, “You don’t have to apologize, thank you for telling me this. I know how hard it can be to tell the truth. You can trust me Angus, and this doesn’t change anything“ 

Angus smiled, “Thank you madame director.”

\-----

“How’d it go?” Taako asked as he left the office

“I think it went pretty well”

Taako smiled, “I’m proud of you. Telling your secrets, that shit takes a lot of guts pumpkin” 

\----------------

It had been a few days since Angus had told him he was actually a dragon. After that day Taako helped him tell the rest of the bureau members and to his relief all of them were kind and accepting, a little confused of course but luckily Taako wouldn’t have to beat anyone up. 

But there was one other person to tell and it was who Taako was most nervous for, Kravitz. At their last date they planned for a time for him to meet Angus, Taako told Angus about it who was excited and wanted to tell him about being a dragon immediately. Which Taako agreed to, Kravitz needed to get along with Angus for them to date. Realistically he knew that they’d get along great, that Kravitz wouldn’t give a shit about Angus’ species. But it didn’t help his nerves. 

Angus had decided to go in his dragon form, which Taako didn’t really mind. But it made Taako’s nerves spike when he saw the confused look on Kravitz’s face as he walked up to them. He sighed, he hoped this wouldn’t be too awkward. 

Taako gave Kravitz a wave and Angus chimed in with a “Hello sir!” 

Kravitz smiled awkwardly, “Taako and, Angus?” 

Taako nodded, “Yep. Anges this is Kravitz”

“ I um-Taako, I believed that Angus was a human?” 

“So did I, but things change Krav” Taako tried to brush the awkwardness off

Luckily Kravitz went along with it “Well regardless, it’s very nice to meet you Angus.” 

Angus was visibly relieved “It’s nice to meet you too sir” 

\-----------

Angus was always afraid to tell other people the truth about himself. When he realized how attached he became to the people he’s come to know in the bureau that made him even more afraid. Afraid he’d lose them because of his secret. Angus hated lying but at that time it felt like it was the only option. 

When he had finally come clean, he thought he had made a mistake at first. The awkwardness and confusion from other people made him want to disappear. In the moment he didn’t know if he made the right decision, if he was actually making his life better or if he was just making everything more complicated. 

But now..

Angus was used to getting pictures taken of him when he was doing anything ‘cute’ in his dragon form. He honestly didn’t mind but he really thought his ‘cuteness’ would wear off after a few days. All of the bureau members but especially Taako and Magnus seemed to carry him everywhere. The director made sure he was shifting and flying enough and eventually everyone else started checking in on him too. It all would take some getting used to…

But Angus was surrounded by the people he loved and he knew had made the right decision. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this fic I hope you had fun reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Also! I'm currently drafting another au for the dragon!angus head canon it's going to much longer than this I'm really excited for that so please keep an eye out for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! This fic will be switching between Angus and Taako's povs mostof the time. Please leave a comment, I really love reading them. Expect more taz stuff from me in the future after this fic. If you want to follow me on tumblr I go by mylilbirbs on there also.


End file.
